When the Void Wills Change
by EzeikelShepard
Summary: A Young Tenno and her clan traverse dimentions in an accident caused by The Void and it's infinate Wisdom. Remnant be warned a Tenno now lives amoung you.


**Hello EzeikelShepard here.**

 **Well this idea has hounded me for some time but now that Warframe has had the newest Update it made this possible.**

 **I hope to do the story of Warframe justice.**

 **Warframe Belongs to Digital Extremes, and RWBY Belongs to RoosterTeeth and the late Monty Oum(RIP)**

"How many more Ordis?"

"Only a few -MORE THAN CAN FIT- more. Operator if you keep treansfering out of your Warframe..."

"Ordis… we talked about this… The colonists need a reassuring face. Not an expressionless helmet."

"Tenno Skoom!"

"Shit! Ordis how long till the last of the colonists are evacuated?"

"Operator..."

"Ordis I need numbers to come up with a plan-"

"Operator… there is no more evacuation vessels left. It is time -TIME TO CUT OUR LOSSES- to head to extraction."

"Ordis! There are still Sixty-seven Colonists! I will NOT abandon them!"

"Then… I will use your spare landing craft to -DEVASTATE- hold off the Grineer fleet as best I can."

"Thank you Ordis..." The form of a young female no older than seventeen took a deep breath. "Ordis tell the Lotus… tell Mother I am sorry… I will not be coming home this time."

"Operator? What do you mean? -WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!- When the fight is over you will just transfer back to the Orbiter."

"Not this time Ordis… Operator Override Wolvendon's Alpha Omega Sigma Twenty-Eight. Guide them well Ordanra of Sol, the rebirth of Ordan Karris. Lead in my place."

"Operator… what is this? I-I feel whole!"

"Sorry Ordis… Terminate all connection to the Orbiter."

"Operator-"

"Good bye..." With a sigh the girl turned to look at the female humanoid standing next to her. "So how does it feel to have…well… independence?"

"It is good to have a voice once more. Admittedly it would be better if it was not just before we make our last stand, but I wish to thank you for staying during the Priming process. I do not believe that I would have-"

"What's family for? Alright lets prep for the uninvited guests. Pass me the Ancient 90, the AKLex Prime and Broken War."

"Two Bodies are Better than one."

"Precisely. See you on the Otherside!" With her piece said the young woman brandished her compact assault weapon and charged the oncoming force of black and burnt orange-red clad soldiers.

"Kill the Tenno!"

With a wordless roar the young woman gathered the ambient energy around her and slammed into the front ranks with a shock wave of deep crimson energy.

"For Clan Wolvendon! I will not go quietly into the Void once more!"

From the sands of the Terraformed Mercury to the Cold halls of the Outer Terminus orbiting Pluto a shock wave of reality warping energies could be seen and felt by everything, organic or not. On a very specialized station hidden somewhere within the Asteroid Belt a woman dressed in blues and purples wept at the loss of one of her children. Even with the headdress that covered her eyes one could see the energy infused tears stream down her cheeks.

"My dear sweet and courageous Yanna why did it have to be you? Why did it have to be you that destiny chose to bear the burdens of the Void… past, present and future? Why did you have to be cursed with the power and the will to change everything at the cost of your childhood? Most of all why did you have to make me so proud of you and your accomplishments even in death?"

"Simple Mother." A ghostly image, wreathed in a deep crimson aura, of an older woman who greatly resembled the young woman who fought the soldiers attacking the colony that just fell. "Those that have the ability to do something must or they are worse than those who attack the innocent. Mother… tell Kanzu and Onkko… tell them thanks for everything. My journey was a lot easier thanks to them."

"Yanna! Tell me where you are so I can send a rescue squad!"

"I'm sorry mother there is… there is no way for you to rescue me or my clan…" With a sad smile Yanna looked at the woman she called mother. As her image began to fade she gave one last parting message. "We will fight for our new home and make you proud!"


End file.
